At a glance
by Chaseyourchances
Summary: In a demonic world, there are five great nations that suffer under an insane ruler. When the Sand devil, Sabaku no Gaara and Lady Tsunade of the Flame join forces to start a rebellion, Sakura is racked by distrust and fear of their new ally. But relations change quickly, and Sakura's place in this world is risked, all due to the power of his gaze. Is Gaara truly her key to freedom?
1. The coronation

**At a glance**

* * *

I am a peasant, I do not own Naruto...

NOTES REGARDING THE STORY (do not have to read) CAN BE FOUND AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

Chapter 1.

**The**** coronation**

It was the fourth week in a row that I threw myself onto my bed and looked aimlessly into nothing. The feeling of doubt shook me to my core, and I couldn't help but think that our leader, Lady Tsunade was risking too much by trusting the sand devil himself.

For over three thousand years now, the five demon realms of fire, wind, water, lightening and earth had turned and twisted against each other within the everlasting internal conflict; wars that never seemed to cease for anything more than moments before giving birth to the next bloodbath. Whilst the tyrant, Akio Kanmuri (throne), supreme lord and overseer of the five realms sneered from the shadows in bliss as he worshiped the screams and suffering of 'his people', refusing to lift a finger to end the wars. His only contribution to it all was his refusal for alliances between the five nations, fearing the joined power that could threaten his supreme power and control over the kingdom and end the corrupted Kanmuri line.

We, the demons of the five nations, where nothing but his entertainment and source of power. We were pieces on his chess board that he would control and turn against one another. He was a leader without love, without dignity, without loyalty.

Without a soul.

A devil of purest blood.

We that lived and died under his thumb and nail had suffered long enough, and leaders of the five smaller thrones searched desperately for answers to undo Kanmuri's rule of blood and terror.

I sighed and closed my eyes against my thoughts.

It didn't matter what I thought about Tsunade's decisions, she was the throne barer of the flame, leader of the fire realm and lady of the leaf. My own father, Adare' (a-dah-ray), is the second in command to the flame, and sat by Tsunade's father as he ruled before her. Since his leave 13 years ago when Lord Kanmuri ordered representatives of each realm to join the demonical council, I had taken over his role at Tsunade's side.

But despite my seat in politics, my opinion had very little sway.

For in two moons time, our Queen would leave the sanction of her nation and cross the border. She, and my own pack would attend the Coronation, where Gaara Sabaku, would be named the leader of the wind and sand throne, and wear the crown of his father. A crown cast from the sands of Sunagakure, mixed with the blood of my ancestors and friends that died in the great fire and wind wars.

The bile rose to my throat at the thought of being their allies, and being cast into the insanity of the sand. Surely this 'rebellion' couldn't be the answer to the end of all wars.

* * *

One Moon earlier

Naruto, Sasuke and I all stumbled down the stairs tiredly on the way to the dining room, lured out only from the smell of eggs, bacon, and what seemed to be roasted tomatoes.

"Uhghhhh, the sun isn't even up yet", Naruto groaned wearily.

"mmmhmm", Sasuke groaned back. None of us were morning people. Naruto would sleep all day if he got the chance, Sasuke would still get up early and train his guts out, but would glare down anyone that dare tried to converse with him before 10am. I on the other hand, had a tendency to kick people rather hard if they tried to wake me up, or so I've heard from my friends-gone-victims. Kakashi and Shizune quickly learned that the best way to pry us out of bed was not by our feet and dragging as tail first down the stairs.

I slid the screen door open and saw Kakashi and Shizune sitting together chatting about something, but mostly my attention went to the mountains of food on the table. Growing demons had to eat you know.

Shizune sent us all a bright smile and kakashi's eye crinkled at us, "Morning"

We all mumbled half greetings back and fell to our seats. I poured all of us glasses of tea and Naruto and Sasuke passed lager of food plates between us, taking portions and placing them on each other's plates. Even at breakfast we were an assembled team.

"You get any sleep last night Sakura?" Shizune asked me, concerned and looking at the dark marks forming under my eyes. She had been my older sister since Tsunade adopted us both.

"Mm, a little." I shrugged; "It will get me through today." I smiled at her, she worried for my health. As a half demon, my body's sleeping and eating patterns were different to a full demons, like Naruto and Sasuke. Demons only needed a few nights sleep out of the week to keep them awake to anywhere between a fought night and a month. My body needed more sleep, but I constantly struggled to get enough because my routine was in sync with my pack's.

"Well, I'll be crossing the river to Amegakure, I'll pick up a few more dozes of passion flower and valerinana root and make you another tea. I'll make a stronger batch this time, once the herbs build up in your system it should help you get a normal sleeping pattern again" Shizune said, smiling and running a hand through my hair. The boys and Kakashi were talking about something next to us and didn't hear what she said. Shizune knew I didn't like to bring a lot of attention to my weaknesses as a half demon around them.

"But patrol is so boring!" Naruto whined and shoved his food around with chopsticks. Sasuke grimaced and nodded in agreement. I shrugged. "Someone's got to do it, the day that patrol goes down no doubt will be when the rouges break through the gate and start killing people." I poked Naruto with my chopsticks, "Besides, Rouge action has been rising today, there's a good chance of ambush"

Kakashi nodded, "Sakura's right. And when they do attack, it's not going to be in packs of four like us. There's been word of waves in twenties and thirties. Patrol is a dry task but it can quickly spiral out of control."

Sasuke sighed and put his chopsticks next to his plate. "Only two more days and Nejis pack changes shift with us anyway." We stood up and collected our plates and put them in the sink in the kitchen next door.

"Thanks for the food again Shizune, good luck with your mission" I said, She pulled me into a quick hug.

"You and Kakashi have to meet Lady Tsunade in the tower after patrol today." Was all she said before waving goodbye to us and leaving.

Kakashi rose from his seat and turned to us, "All right, you have 15 minutes to get dressed and meet me at the gate, Ja Ne." He gave us another 'smile', waved and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Yay" I said, my tone dry, "another exciting day on the wall."

Naruto chuckled, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

The three of us shimmered (transportation spell) in front of the west door of the white wall before Kakashi. The white wall ran throughout the entire fire realm and protected the boarder. The west door protected the city of Konohagakure which housed the majority of the nation's upper level demons and high demon houses. Protecting the city was an important part of being a demon guardian, but holy fuck was patrolling boring.

Wall uniform was black and grey for everyone, for females there was a black hooded cloak, black turtle neck and pants with light grey vest and grey and silver boots. The male's uniform was the same, but their cloaks weren't black, but a dark grey and instead of a hood had a high collar (like the Akatsuki cloak) and their boots were black metal.

Sasuke's sword was strapped to his back, Naruto's scrolls were strapped to his lower back and my medical supplies sat to the left and right to my hips.

"Alright then, Sasuke and I will pace the left side of the bell and you two the right." Kakashi directed us to our sections of the wall. Naruto was a wind demon whilst I used fire, so our spells combined well, whilst Kakashi and Sasuke both used lightening.

Over the course of six hours, the wall was approached by nine lower level demons and six rouges. Lower level demons were to be killed if they appeared to have lost control over their powers or driven insane, if not they were to be ushered back into the forest. All nine were killed.

The rouges were a pack of demons ranging in power, all water based, which of course, was an advantage to us as fire was useful against water, whilst wind enabled Naruto to take control over their spells and throw them back. Naruto fought on the ground with this cyclone armour, a spell that activated itself if an enemy comes within five meters of Naruto and hurls twisting voids of winds at the on comers. Fire demons on the other hand, never fight close contact with water demons, it was suicide, but my flame arrows worked well from the wall.

"It's done" Naruto called, 6 hours later, 15 meters below me on the ground. I flagged Kakashi who was a few meters away and he nodded back, he and Sasuke were finishing off the last wave on their end. I raised my right hand above my head and dropped it to my side, signalling Naruto to return to the wall. As he leapt into the air, I jumped off of the wall and into the patch of corpses below.

The bodies at my feet were warped and disfigured, but I could still make out some bone structure. I reached out with my gloved hands and grabbed the horns protruding from one of the demons skull. Water horns made powerful medicines. I held my breath against the smell and with a quick twist snapped it off. It was about the size of my arm, it belonged to the pack leader no doubt. Tsunade would be pleased.

The earth-breaking chimes of the wall bell rang through and I looked up. Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto looked like black forms above me, their narrowed glowing eyes and claws protruding from their cloaks made them even more menacing.

They all raised their right arm. Patrol was over for the day.

* * *

Kakashi opened the large red door to Tsunades office, where she sat shifting piles of scrolls into a box.

She looked up and smiled from underneath her blond hair, "Get anything for me today Sakura? I heard there was a few out there"

I smiled back and lifted the large bag at my side. "One large water horn, three smaller horns, six fangs and seven sets of seaclaws." Collecting bones and parts from demons was a disgusting job, but they embodied important properties for healing potion.

"Brilliant harvest. Just put the bag on that table to the left of you Sakura, I'll send it to the hospital later. What about you Kakashi, how's Sasuke going with his new Shadow storm blade?" She seated herself behind her desk and folded her hands in front of her face. Her long red claws shines against her pale skin, whilst her gold eyes starred behind long lashes. She was wearing a dark green robe and underneath a white kimono.

"He's learning to control it rather quickly; Itachi chose a good sword for him. As for the patrol, there was only two attacks, both lower level and rouge demons. All unmanageable, all executed. Nine lower level and six rouges killed by Sakura and Naruto. 15 lower level demons taken out by Sasuke and myself, as well as 3 rouges." He reported other details such as behaviours, techniques and how the packs were assembled.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the news and she tsked under her breath. "That's more in one day than the last two moons. And latest news says the waves grow stronger."

So much for peace. War or not death is at our door and it grows with each minute. Tsunade was still looking for a way to bring serenity to the nation, but finding the answer to peace was like trying to catch smoke with bare hands.

"Nevertheless" her words cut through my thoughts, "I have good news from Suna"

I resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow. Kakashi was perfectly composed beside me, but I knew his mind was on the same road as mine. Good news? Suna? Those two don't go together. Sand had been blood enemies of the Flame since the beginning of days.

"The heir wrote to me himself. According to him, despite the chaos that followed his father's death the power struggle is over in the Wind Realm and he has been confirmed as the new ruler. He took out the opposing force himself, well he and his pack. Due to the violence subsiding following the purge, the people of wind have grown a new fondness for the Sand devil, and the realm has even been described as 'civil' under his control. All that aside" She paused and moved some hair out of her face. "Suna has offered to make an alliance with Konoha."

Kakashi shifted and moved his head to the side, confused, and I voiced his concerns. "But Alliances are illegal, M'lady..."

Tsunade sighed and nodded. "Yes, they most certainly are. It is of course a secret alliance, which will involve undercover military support and trade. But most importantly, Sabaku No Gaara wants to begin a rebellion against the Kanmuri and seeks to unite all five demonic nations."

I bit my lip and my mind screamed. This was rash. This was insane. It was naive to think it would work. We're going to die.

Tsunade smirked and nodded, knowing that I was dying to say something.

I sighed, "It's not that I doubt you Lady Tsunade, it's just that surely if it was that easy we would have done this before?"

Tsunade shrugged, "I didn't say it was going to be easy Sakura."

Well, great. That made me feel heaps better about making a pact with a bunch of back stabbing sand phycos.

All I could see in my mind for the month to follow were memories of those savage black ringed, sea foam eyes and red hair that flew across the battle field, cutting down my comrades faster than lightening. The sand devil, that caught my gaze once a long time ago on the battle field, locking my eyes into his dark stare and cutting a mark straight into my heart.

Tsunade could smell my fear and gave me a reassuring smile that honestly did nothing for me.

"Sakura, I need you to go visit Ino, shes recently returned from a journey and has some news for you that will regard you upcoming mission. Kakashi you are excused until further notice." She unfolded her hands and stood up from her desk and turned to look out of the window.

Kakashi and I both bowed despite her being unable to see and walked out of the building. I released a sigh and felt my shoulders drop. Kakashis hand was soon on my shoulder.

"Don't worry too much Sakura; I'm sure she has her reasons for trusting Gaara." I just nodded my head, but my heart wasn't in it.

* * *

By the time I had arrived at the Yamanaka household, I was drenched in rain and my mood was only fouler. All I wanted to do was go home, have a shower and sulk in my room, but no. There was work. Always.

Ino's mother swung the door open to reveal my miserable self, and within minutes she was dashing around me exclaiming how I was going to catch a cold, she had somehow gotten a towel out of nowhere and was dying my hair.

"I-"I tried to speak between having my head moved around, "I-I'm fine, really! I just-"she dyed my face, cutting off my voice, "I just need to see Ino", the towel was now around my shoulders and a cross looking woman scowled at me.

"Sakura you're doing anything before we find you a change of clothes." I bowed my head in defeat and was led to the upstairs bathroom. Everything was white, wood or purple in the bathroom and there was always a fresh arrangement of flowers next to the sink and another next to the bathtub. I sat on the side of the tub and waited for Inos mother to return, too afraid to defy her. I looked up as I heard the door opening.

And a confused Ino stumbled in.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Why are you in my bathroom?"

"You're mum."

"Oh, right. Catch you first did she?"

I nodded and she just laughed. "Ah well, she gone to get you clothes?" I nodded again, "Well, when you're dressed come to my room, I've got exciting news!"

"So I was told" I waved, "See you in a second.

I stared at the flower arrangements in the bathroom for another few minutes, lilies, orchids and daisies and other flowers I didn't recognise, before Inos mother came dashing back in.

"Sorry I took so long, you're so lean, I wanted to make sure I got something that fit." There were some soft black pants made out of a thin cotton, a dark blue long sleeved shirt and a white cardigan. They were warm, just come out of the drier.

"Thanks a lot, and sorry for the trouble Miss Yamanaka." I bowed and she just patted me on the head and left me to get dressed.

Once I was dressed I walked down to Ino's bedroom to see her dressed in her silk black pyjamas sprawled over her daybed reading what appeared to be letters with a dreamy smile on her face. Her pale yellow-near silver hair draped around her and her purple eyes glowed happily.

Ino was a demon as well, but her family specialty was mind control, making her a bad enemy, a good ally and an even better friend. Ino and I had been close ever since I arrived in Konoha.

She looked up as the door close with a soft click behind me and she gave me an excited smile. "Did you miss me or what?"

I smirked, "Yes Ino, I missed you. What have you got there?" Nodding to the papers in her hand.

She gave out a happy sigh, "Letters from Kiba..." she said softly, fondling some of hair between her fingers.

I sat on the edge of her bed across from the daybed she was laying on. "Who's 'Kiba' and is he the exciting news?" Ino nodded enthusiastically.

"He's from the druid clan! He can shape shift, and commune with demonic animals and, and..." She grinned and blushed, "and he's handsome, like, flawless good looking."

I resisted the urge to laugh and smiled, "So those are love letters, is that who you went to see?" She nodded again and kicked her feet about happily, giggling.

"His sister is the leader of his clan, but Dad thought he was suitable match for me, even though he's only second in command. The Inuzuka clan and the Yamanaka clans have always had a good relationship and often married." I nodded and smiled.

"Congratulations! I'm guessing you asked Tsunade to let me be your escort to the Inuzuka grounds and she let your pack and mine do it because of the increases in rouge numbers?" I questioned, careful not to sound too worried.

Ino's face turned grave, "Yeah, I've been hearing some pretty bad stuff, from beyond the wall... You know Tenten's sister died a few days ago? Her pack was ambushed by a wave of 20 or more! Apparently... they only found scraps of their remains, there are even rumours that they were eaten."

I grimaced and my heart swelled with pity, "God, that's awful, poor Tenten."

Ino nodded, "Yeah, Tsunade might want to hurry up and do something about the rouges before they start a new war. Or the wall gets overcome..." We fell into silence. Savage attacks were not things brides usually had to worry about, but we lived in a dangerous world.

I took Ino's hand and gave her the same reassuring smile Tsunade had given me (and hoped it had more effect on her), "Don't worry Ino, Naruto and Sasuke are amazing guardians, and I'm not too bad either. We'll protect you, and you're wedding isn't going to get gate crashed by those lunatics."

She sighed and sat next to me, placing her head on my shoulder. "Yeah... I know" The words and her tone contradicted themselves. She was afraid that we'd all get killed and have our insides ripped out too.

"Sakura?"

"Yeah Ino?"

"Stay here and protect me tonight, okay?" She whispered

I smiled and put an arm around her shoulder, "Of course."

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, because there's probably about 20-30 more to come!

Weekly updates!

Read and Review!

**NOTES **

**Demonic nations:** Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Lightening

**Lord ****Akio ****Kanmuri**: Ruler of all 5 demon realms

**Sakura:** half fire demon, mother was a priestess from the cloud nation. Bastard born. Only known heir to the Aomori clan (ruler of the human realms)

**Sakura's mother**: Haruka Aomori Ruler of the human realms

**Fathers name**: Adare' (A-DAH-RAY) Dainara Second in command to the leader of fire sits on the demonial council

**Tsunade Senji**: Ruler of the fire nation, in possession of the leaf throne.

**Kakashi Hatake**: Third in command, Commander General of the demon flame army

**Sabaku no Gaara**: Heir to the Sand throne, the wind realm, leader of the rebellion

**Temari Sabaku**: Second in line to the Sand throne

**Kankuro Sabaku**: Third in line to the Sand throne

**History of the 5 demon realms** (fire, wind, water, earth and lighting)

3 great wars between the 5 nations since the birth of the kingdom (3 thousand years ago)

Lord Akio **Kanmuri **secretly conducted the last war for his own entertainment, and did not interfere with the blood shred. Continues to deny new treaties to be formed and rules over each nation separately, whilst stirring and igniting hostiles between the nations themselves.

Lady Tsunade of the Fire nation and the new Lord Gaara devise a secret alliance and plot the revolution and death of the Kanmuri, to free the nations of the devils grasp and finally unite the 5 realms.

**Naruto's pack (pack = team)**

**Naruto**- upper level demon, second form (fox), wind demon,

-Abilities: wind blade, rasangan, hell hurricane, wind morph, cyclone armour, clones

**Sasuke**- Lightening demon- high level demon.

-Abilities: Sharingan, chidori, shadow storm, spark wave, static field, devils spear shield

**Sakura**- Half fire demon, half upper level demon

-Abilities: Fire morph, fire leopard summon, fire phoenix flower, fire arrow, hydra blaze, molten boulder, semi second form

**Other terms**

**One moon**: A measure of time, roughly one month

**Upper level demon**: Related to royal lines

**High level demon**: Well respected and powerful houses

**Demon**: Servants to rulers

**Lower level demons**: Stuck in animalistic forms and unable to control their abilities

**Rouge**: Demons that have strayed from their lands and abandoned their leaders, often dangerous and lost control over their powers.

**'Second form' demons** (think jinchuriki)- Rare trait in upper level demons that enable them to transform into a beast. Rumored to have two demon souls.

**Half demon**- Extremely rare. Only one known to be born alive and sane. Hybrid of a demon and another species


	2. Life's daily antics

**Disclaimer**: *Looks at bank account* Ha, I wish I owned Naruto.

Thank you so much to everyone that left a review, sorry for my errors in the last chapter, I was just so excited to put the start of the story up that I got careless. I tried being more careful this time with my grammar and spelling *fingers crossed*

So much planned for this story, the next two chapters after this you'll see some new faces I know you're all waiting for!

**Thankyou**: FallenCrimsonStar, Coolcat, IridescentInTheDark, Akatsuki'sBloodyNekoNinja, ArnaKittyPet and Falynn for all of your kind words and advice!

* * *

Chapter Two

Life's Daily Antics

I rolled over on the king-sized bed and fell off at some early hour the next morning. I stood up and saw Ino's form sprawled out in a diagonal line, taking up the majority of the bed. She was kicking and moaning in her sleep, looks like I was _kicked_ off the bed.

"Ino, wake up" I leaned forward and shook her shoulders lightly, "Come on Ino, up. You're having a nightmar-"I was cut off as I avoided a knee to the ribs.

Now lightly aggravated I grabbed her two ankles that were flying around and pulled her off the bed and onto the floor. I was stunned as she hit the ground, was still for a moment and then started snoring.

I shrugged and turned to leave before I heard her making more upset noises. Sighing, I turned back around and knelt beside her, putting one hand on her shoulder just before-

Her eyes snapped open.

And she screamed _bloody **murder**_.

Alarmed I threw myself back from her and watched with wide eyes as her eyes went from shining white back into their pale purple.

"S-sakura?" She whispered, sweating, strands of hair sticking to her face, her eyes wide. I took a deep breath in before approaching her again. I shuffled forward and placed my hand back on her shoulder.

"What just happened Ino? Why did your eyes turn white?" I asked as a rubbed her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her.

"I got lost in someone else's nightmare." She mumbled back to me quietly, her eyes still wide and on the floor.

"What does that mean...? You mean you entered someone's subconscious whilst being asleep? I thought you could only use mind body switch whilst being awake?" If she was in someone else's dream then were they in **hers**? I'd never heard of such an ability before, it sounded dangerous.

Ino sighed and sat up, brushing her hair out of her face, "Father says my abilities are growing, but he didn't mention anything like this. But still, I could feel I wasn't in my own mind. I'd never seen anything that the dream was based on in real life, I didn't recognise anyone, but people we're calling out to the person I was in. I think it was someone's memories from the Sand and Fire wars."

My eyes widened, "What did you see Ino?"

Ino groaned and held the side of her head in pain, "Ugh, um, fighting, with a broken sword, being exhausted and out of weapons, people around me screaming at me to move. Then it all went blurry and I was walking down this empty road. All of a sudden these shacks popped up everywhere, like makeshift housing. There were hundreds of them. All you could hear was people crying and wailing, kids walking around half starved to death. There were bodies rotting on the road. I think the town had been hit by the war, the water supply was cut off and there weren't any trading facilities. Everything was dying; the whole town was just wasting away." She shuddered and took a breath. I watched her continue making sure to stay calm.

"Whoever's head I was in, they were constantly angry. And hurt." Her breathing started to steady, she looked as though she had finally come to the realization that she was back in her body.

I smiled at Ino and patted her arm reassuringly.

"It's okay, it's over now" She gave me a weak smile that said, 'yeah for now'.

"Besides" I continued, "if you have managed to walk into someone else's dreams, it could have just been a nightmare. It doesn't mean that what you've seen are memories."

Ino shrugged, "Perhaps, but it felt too personal for it to have been made up. However, if they are memories, I don't think they belong to anyone I know. How could that be possible though? I would have thought that I'd need a form of connection to be able to invade someone else's mind, right?"

My eyebrows knitted together in thought, "You have a good point there... Sounds like the person you need to talk to is your father." Ino nodded in agreement.

"Maybe you just have a really incredible imagination?" I suggested with a weak laugh.

Ino winced at the poor excuse of a joke, "I seriously doubt it."

* * *

I trudged back to Tsunade's place at roughly nine in the morning. Ino and I had acted 'perfectly ourselves' at breakfast after her, well, 'episode'. We had both decided it was best if I pretended that I hadn't seen anything. It seemed like whatever had happened it was, 'Yamanaka business', and unless it became dangerous it wasn't worth informing Tsunade.

I felt like hell after only getting a few hours sleep and I was sure it showed. My hair was a dull pink and refused to sit nicely, looking as rugged as the rest of me. My eyes watered and begged for sleep and my muscles screamed at me in protest. Thank the gods that Ino's house was only three blocks from home.

"I'm back" I called out as I unbuckled my boots and left them on the porch. I had changed back into my wall uniform before leaving, now washed and dried thanks to Mrs Yamanaka.

I didn't get a reply but I could sense people in the house.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion and I listened closely. They were upstairs.

I performed a hand sign, 'ka', and summoned my demonic energy into my hands. Within an instant they glowed with fire.

Carefully I bent my knees and crept silently through the house, quietly placing my feet on the floor, one foot in front of the other, hands up in a guard. Eyes searching and ears burning, I searched for any noise out of place. This wasn't the first time our house had been invaded.

I reached the top of the stairs and let my fire go out. They were hiding in one of the bedrooms and burning a wall down or setting the house on fire would not help my cause nor would it impress my foster parent.

I closed my eyes and let my senses locate the intruders.

My eyes snapped open.

I knew _where_ they were.

I knew _who_ they were.

I knew what they _**were doing**_.

Fury engulfed my body whole and I shook with rage, resisting the fire building up inside me, screaming to be unleashed. I let my aura flare angrily so that they knew I was coming for them. I charged for my bedroom, feet thudding dangerously on the wooden floor.

I heard the squeaking of the bed stop and 'the intruder' whispering hurriedly to whoever he was with. I ripped off my bedroom door and screamed.

"**NARUTO** _**UZUMAKI**_." One of my fists came plummeting towards the idiot in my bed. A girl with long dark green and yellow eyes hid behind him and screamed in terror. Naruto jumped up from underneath the bed-covers waving his hands around trying to explain and defend himself. His sudden naked form shocked me to the point of almost falling over before I punched him squarely in the face and sent him through my bedroom window.

I took a deep shaky breath and heard Naruto hit the pavement outside.

"SAKURA- you don't understand! I just-"

"SHUT IT NARUTO" I yelled back with force.

The girl looked between me and the broken window and burst into tears.

I pitted her. To her, Naruto was just some nice guy who took her home last night. She was probably thinking I was the crazy girlfriend, ready to murder them both.

What had really happened is Naruto took her home, realized that his own bedroom was nothing short of an embarrassing rubbish dump. Noticing that I had gone out for the night, he took her into my room, which was neat, smelt nice and was decorated with candles.

And then he took her in my bed.

Talk about a _lack of respect_.

Now, the next morning I had caught him fornicating in my room and a freaked out the poor girl who was now naked and crying in my bed (and no doubt she was probably cold due to the current of air coming through the hole in my wall).

Fantastic.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry. I'm not his girlfriend or anything." I tried giving her a comforting smile that told her I wasn't out for her blood. She just looked at me like I was insane and she wanted me to leave.

"But you see..." I continued meekly, "This is my room... and that's...was... my bed..."

She looked around the room with a small smile, "I was wondering why he had such a nice bedroom..." She giggled shyly and pulled the sheet around her. She reminded me of Hinata, which only made me want to punch Naruto again.

I smiled at her and turned around, "Well, I'll leave so you can get dressed." I walked back into the hall and picked up the sliding door, placing it back onto its hinges and closing it on my room.

I sighed and turned for the stairs, "I really need to burn that bed" I whispered to myself as I walked down the stairs.

I was confronted by very embarrassed Naruto, who was covering his family jewels and doing the walk of shame up the stairs. I sent him a glare as he passed me and whispered in a deadly tone, "You better be on the way to your own room this time."

Naruto's face turned a whiter shade of pale and he ran up the stairs.

"Scratch that," I sighed again, "I need my own place." I said to myself in annoyance and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

"You did _**what**_?!" Sasuke hissed across the table at Naruto. I passed them both bowls of rice and turned towards a now fully clothed wind demon.

"I just hope Hinata doesn't hear about this." I said disappointed. She was going to be crushed; it had only been a week since she had confessed her love for Naruto on a mission they had been on together. Naruto went into a state of shock, which was followed by what seems to be mindless sex with strangers. Great. He had no idea what he was doing.

He was just a boy too scared of love and too stupid to understand his actions and their consequences.

Naruto shoved his lunch around his plate, looking ashamed. "I really messed up this time didn't I?" He sighed heavily and kept his eyes lowered.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me, 'what do we do?' I sent him a confused glance back and shrugged.

"Naruto" Sasuke started calmly, "Just tell Hinata how you feel."

I resisted rolling my eyes at Sasuke's attempts on giving advice on love. If it were that easy he'd have already done so.

Naruto just looked at Sasuke like a foot had sprouted out of his forehead, Sasuke glowered back.

"Sasuke's right Naruto." I elaborated, "If you explain to Hinata that it's too soon for you and you need some time to figure yourself out she'll understand. But be honest, and if she loves you half as much as I think she does, she'll forgive you for being a moron." Sasuke smirked at the last comment.

Naruto nodded and kept his eyes down.

"Sakura?" He said quietly.

"Mmm?" I murmured, chewing a mouthful of omelette.

"Sorry about your bed."

I dropped my chopsticks and tried not to throw up my lunch. Sasuke patted me on the back so I didn't choke.

"And your daybed..."

"..."

"And your desk."

'**_snap_**' My chopsticks shattered in my hand.

"You had **better** be sorry" I growled back, "Besides. If everything goes the way I want it to, I won't be living here much longer, so you can use that room whenever you want."

My sudden announcement was followed by silence and the two boys looked at each other like I had said I was pregnant with kittens. I should have told them once I had found an apartment and was half moved in already.

"Why." Sasuke inquired bluntly, a tone of panic in his voice that screamed, '**don't leave me with the idiot**!'

Naruto's eyes widened and he started yelling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'll buy you a new bed! I'LL BUY YOU TWO NEW BEDS! JUST DON'T MAKE ME LIVE WITH SASUKE _BY MYSELF_!" He was on his feet by the end of his rant. Sasuke sent him a horrified glance, shocked that Naruto had the audacity to say such things about him.

I put my bowl down and stated simply, "I just need my own space."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look that said, 'we've got to stop her from leaving'.

"Three beds!" Naruto offered. Sasuke's head dropped onto the table with a defeated '**_thud_**'.

XxXxX

After I covered my hands in two oversized gloves and a gas mask, I worked through my room disinfecting the area before ripping off the sheets and throwing them into a far corner.

Looking around my room I assessed the damage.

Prior to Naruto's little scandal, my room was a pleasant place to be in. I had made it my own personal shrine; it was a sanctuary, my place of escape.

My room was the second biggest in the house. I had a daybed that was covered and bright cushions and had colourful decorative cloth hanging above it and bookcase next to it- both carved out of the same red maple wood. My bed was opposite the bookshelf; it was king-sized, made out of the same red wood and had black sheets with black and red pillows. To either side were small bedside tables; on them was my alarm clock, a book and one purple rose and lavender scented candle to each side. To the left wall was my black desk and chair, where I studied natural remedies and alchemy, and there was my sliding door.

The opposite wall now had a giant hole through it where my window used to be, hanging loosely around it was my crimson curtains. And the room was now just a box with broken furniture in it.

I looked between my bed and my daybed in defeat. I couldn't move them downstairs without dismantling them, which would require physical contact and by the new claw marks on my bookshelf and desk I could tell they weren't the only things that had been... contaminated.

I gave my new 'window' a considering look and decided it was by far the easiest way to get the already broken furniture 'down stairs'. Tsunade would probably freak out but it's not like that didn't already happen on a regular basis.

First I threw out my mattress, then the two pieces of my desk. Not long after the desk hit the pavement with a solid '**_crunch_**' I heard footsteps coming towards my room.

I paused and turned to see Sasuke looking at me with a bewildered expression.

"Sakura, don't you think you're being a **bit** rash?" He asked stepping into my room.

"Are you trying to tell me you'd sleep on a bed Narut-"

"No. _**No**_." He answered quickly, "But still you could have just thrown out the mattress."

I shook my head, "He broke the frame too. Are you going to help me with this or what?" I snapped, motioning to the chaos around us.

He shrugged, "Got nothing else to do."

* * *

Not long after Sasuke and I had, 'cleared out' my room, Shikamaru, a shadow demon and one of Lady Tsunade's messengers arrived informing us to see Tsunade in her office.

We arrived and bowed, "Lady Tsunade." We addressed her in unison. Kakashi was already standing off to the left of us.

"I've summoned you all here to discuss an upcoming mission for your pack." Tsunade gave me a hard look that indicated she was about to discuss the coordination and I was to act like I didn't know anything yet.

Tsunade explained to Naruto and Sasuke all that she had previously told Kakashi and I. The two boys took it a lot better than I had; they seemed less worried than I did about the alliance. Instead their faces were set with determination- it was clear that they agreed with her plan were I thought it was unwise.

But they had their reasons for wanting an end to the chaos more than anyone. Both of them had lost their families in the carnage.

"The coordination will take place in three moons time at the Wind palace. You four, along with Shizune, will be my body guards. This event will be open to the public, and there will be representatives from both the human Kingdoms and the Demonic Realms present." She paused and cast a dark glance in our direction, "Needless to say there will be spies from the main throne as well as the other demonic lesser thrones of Water, Earth and Lightening. They will be hunting for information to use against us in order to gain the affections of the main throne."

"Furthermore, Gaara is only signing a treaty with The Flame that night. Although it will be the first of what we hope is many alliances to come, it is imperative that the other realm leaders do not find out. They'll see a threat, unite against us and begin another conflict."

Tsunade's expression became less grave and she fixed her sights on me. "Lastly, Sakura, you may want to conceal your identity for this mission."

I was the only known half demon alive in the five realms. Other humans had mated with demons before in the past, but the offspring they produced were still born or died shortly after birth. There were many demons, such as Orochimaru, who sought for ways to create have demons in order to produce mass slavery or armies that were powerful but easy to control- in order to overtake the five great realms and seize power.

Many such beings believed that the answer to their creation could be found in my blood. I'd been hunted due to it all my life. Those with similar objections could be attending the coordination.

I nodded, "Very well Lady Tsunade."

"That's all for now, you're dismissed."

* * *

Sorry it was a bit short, the next chapter is a long one though ;D Some pretty interesting events lie ahead, visit next week and see for yourself!


End file.
